


you were like war, i was like death (when we collided, i loved you)

by yocatrina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Season 8, season 7 taken as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocatrina/pseuds/yocatrina
Summary: Jon Snow has bent the knee and arrives in Winterfell with Daenerys Targaryen. There, she meets Sansa Stark.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> by some miracle i managed to finish this in time for sunday got day! this is a bit more angsty than my previous fic dhsjfbsdf Daenerys and Sansa do not start on good terms, but I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> a HUGE thank you to nox aka daensas.tumblr.com and NoxWrites on ao3 for the title!!!

Sansa stands tall in Winterfell’s yard, giving Jon a side glance when Daenerys Targaryen approaches. The Dragon Queen is shorter than she expected. Her hair is as white as snow, her purple eyes set on her. She really is as beautiful as the tales say. Her hands are joined in front of her. She seems in control, which infuriates Sansa. Then, the Queen has the audacity to smile at her as she walks, accompanied by a man Sansa does not recognize. Sansa sighs angrily. Jon nods at Daenerys, then at Sansa. The latter raises her head and elongates her neck. She looks down at Daenerys, and says with a polite voice, ‘‘Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.’’ Daenerys nods, still offering Sansa a small smile. Sansa wants to wipe that smile off her face. 

It takes all Sansa has to get through the supper in the Great Hall. She keeps rehearsing the words she wants to address to Jon in her head while consuming meat and mead because she has to. Daenerys sits at the place of honor, the place Sansa used to have. Arya sits next to her, and it is clear that her sister is also angry with Jon — Arya doesn’t hide her feelings as well as Sansa has learned to — and that brings her comfort. She is used to Bran being emotionless, and the uneasiness she thinks she notices on his face is a surprise. 

After supper, Bran retreats to the Godswood. Sansa assures Brienne that she is safe and Brienne retreats to her chambers. Sansa then waits for Jon with Arya. Ghost arrives before Jon and Arya sits on the floor to pet him properly. Sansa greets him with a few scratches and even she cannot suppress a small smile at Ghost’s happy expression. Jon comes in a minute or so later. 

‘‘How could you bend the knee?’’ Arya asks sharply after having stood up. 

‘‘Daenerys will help us in the Great War. She let us mine the dragonglass without conditions. She saved us beyond the Wall. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be here. She came to our aid even if we hadn’t yet bent the knee, even if she had previously said she would only help once we surrendered the North. She will do well by the North,’’ Jon explains. 

‘‘ _We_ did not bend the knee. You did, without counsel,’’ Sansa interjects. Before Jon can reply, she continues, ‘‘Believe me when I say I am grateful she saved you, but haven’t you considered she might have done so precisely to gain your trust? To get what she wants? Daenerys is a conqueror. She wants to rule. She is not here to be friendly.’’ 

Jon glares at Arya. ‘‘Daenerys has lost a dragon while rescuing us. She risked her children’s lives for us. I appreciate your counsel, but I am the King in the North. I’m the one who has to make the decisions.’’

‘‘You _were_ the King in the North,’’ Arya replies.

Sansa counters Jon, ‘‘Do you appreciate my counsel? You didn’t listen to me when we fought the Battle of the Bastards. You didn’t acknowledge that the army of the Vale fought by our side for me. You did not even thank me for helping you retake our home. You took this victory as yours alone. I believed you could be a good King, because you were a good man. Even if the last time you were in a position of power, you were stabbed to death because of your decisions. All that I can forgive. But you forfeited our people to the Targaryens. The house that burned our grandfather and uncle alive. The house that is responsible for our aunt’s death. The North remembers, Jon.’’ 

Jon raises his voice, thought he tries not to, ‘‘Do you think I’m oblivious to the history between the Targaryens and the Starks?’’ He takes a deep breath, ‘‘You don’t know Daenerys yet. I do. She is not her father’s daughter. She did not commit his sins. I ask you to trust me.’’

Sansa and Arya share a look. Their newly found complicity calms Sansa. 

‘‘Very well. I do trust you, Jon. It is the Dragon Queen I do not trust,’’ Sansa answers.

‘‘Thank you. You will learn to trust her in time, I’m sure,’’ Jon concludes.

He bids them both good night and leaves. He tells Ghost that he needs to be alone for a while, and the direwolf heads for the yard. He discreetly walks to Daenerys’s chambers and knocks. Missandei asks who it is, and when Jon answers, she opens the door.

‘‘Her Grace is sleeping,’’ she tells him gently.

He can see Daenerys sleeping in the bed, probably exhausted from the trip and the cold.

‘‘No doubt she needs the rest. I will see her in the morning, then,’’ he smiles awkwardly. Missandei nods and closes the door.

When Jon’s footsteps cannot be heard anymore, Daenerys opens her eyes, ‘‘Do you think he believed us?’’ 

‘‘Yes. You are good at pretending to be asleep,’’ Missandei smiles softly. 

Daenerys sighs. ‘‘I am not good at pretending to love someone, though.’’

‘‘That is a good quality, Daenerys. You cannot deceive in love.’’

Daenerys nods, unconvinced, but hearing Missandei use her name lifts her spirits. She has a true friend, one who is comfortable enough with her to forget her title. A friend who sees her as a person, who knows her as she is, and chooses to stay beside her. A friend she can confide in.

‘‘The intimacy we shared was a mistake. I was lonely and he brought me a bit of comfort. I do not wish for this to go further. I have no intention of marrying him. I just … I do not want him to think I manipulated him to get him to bend the knee,’’ Daenerys says.

‘‘He had already bent the knee when he shared your bed.’’

‘‘I could have rebuffed his advances. I fear if I do so now, he might resent me and the tension that results from this conflict will prevent us to plan the Great War to the best of our abilities. I cannot allow a dispute to endanger my people.’’

Missandei waits for Daenerys to continue.

‘‘I do not want to mislead Jon Snow, either.’’ She pauses. ‘‘I will tell him. I must. I did not become Queen to use people as pawns.’’ _Nor will I let him jeopardize our alliance._

‘‘You can make it clear that you do not want your relationship to affect the realm. There are more important things to focus on. I am sure Jon Snow knows that.’’ 

Daenerys agrees. She hopes Missandei is right. 

There was another problem, too. Sansa Stark did not seem to accept her presence in Winterfell and what it meant. Sansa had been the one in charge during Jon’s absence. She was the key to the North. _I must get on well with her solely for the sake of our people_ , Daenerys thinks. She tries to block the memory of her heart swelling at the sight of Sansa. _I was not prepared for her, that is all. Jon had not told me how beautiful she was. How tall, how imposing._ She had not expected Sansa’s icy eyes to pierce her. She could not have foreseen the warmth that enveloped her when Sansa addressed her. Before falling asleep, she convinces herself that there is nothing more to it. Sansa was simply unexpected.


	2. Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos and the comments!!! you warm my heart, i'm so grateful you take the time to read my writing and so lucky that you like it! i read all of your comments, you are so nice to me :') i love you all!!!

The next day, a meeting is arranged in the Great Hall. Jon sits between Sansa and Daenerys. Lord Glover asks for horses to bring his people to Winterfell. Out of habit, he addresses Sansa first. He makes amends by addressing Jon, then Daenerys. _The power in the North is divided_ , Sansa thinks. Sansa agrees to his request. Jon then demands to bring the men of the Night’s Watch to Winterfell. 

‘’You’re still allowed to give orders, then?’’ Lyanna Mormont says arrogantly as she rises. ‘’We elected you King in the North. You left us and come back with a new Queen for us. A Queen no one elected.’’ Daenerys stares at Lyanna, a hard expression on her face. 

‘’My title is not important. I am grateful for your faith, but what is important is that we defeat the Night King and his army. We need allies to do so, and I have brought them here. Between my crown and the North, I choose the North,’’ Jon states with a rough voice.

The Great Hall is filled with the Northmen’s exclamations. As Sansa expected, the Northerners do not take kindly to their new Queen. A Queen who was chosen without their consent. A Queen who hasn’t proven herself to them, who doesn’t yet deserve their loyalty. 

Jon interrupts the Northmen, ‘’I bring you the greatest army the world has ever seen. You have seen the two full grown dragons. Soon, the Lannister army will ride north to join our cause.’’ 

Sansa stares at him incredulously. _As if._

More exclamations from the Northmen, this time distinctively opposed to the previous statement.

Jon raises his voice, ‘’We must fight together now. We have a common goal. We want to live.’’ 

Sansa speaks up, ‘’May I ask, how exactly are we meant to feed the greatest army the world has ever seen? When I planned our stores to get us through the winter, I did not account for Dothraki, Unsullied, nor two full grown dragons. What do dragons eat, anyway?’’ She says the last sentence while staring at Daenerys. 

Daenerys doesn’t flinch, ‘’Whatever they want.’’ 

Sansa gazes coldly back at Daenerys. 

When the meeting is adjourned, Jon finds Daenerys. She can’t avoid him this time. She decides to prevent them from getting closer by talking about someone else.

‘’Your sister doesn’t like me,’’ she smiles sadly. 

‘’Give her time. I told you the North was weary of outsiders.’’

‘’I know. I would like us to be on good terms, if not friendly. It is what is best for our people,’’ she declares as she watches the people around her. Jon’s eyes do not leave her.

‘’Would you tell me more about her? In order to get on her good side,’’ she continues rapidly. 

Jon nods. ‘’Sansa and I weren’t close as we grew up. I know her better than I used to. She has changed and grown tremendously. She has suffered a great deal, as you already know. She is observant. She’s smart.’’ He frowns, thinking. ‘’She likes lemon cakes.’’ 

‘’Thank you,’’ she replies sincerely. It is not hard to be with Jon like this. She does not dislike Jon. She just doesn’t want them to be anything more than allies and good friends. 

Daenerys leaves Jon in search of Sansa. She spots the red hair easily amidst the white snow and the grey walls of Winterfell. 

When she reaches Sansa, she sees Tyrion and greets them both. 

Tyrion breaks the silence, ‘’I was just about to tell Lady Stark that many have underestimated her and that most of them are dead now.’’ 

The hint of a smile betrays the corners of Sansa’s lips. She turns to face Daenerys and scrutinizes her face. _She really is beautiful. As delicate as a snowflake_ , Sansa thinks.

‘’An appropriate lesson for their mistake,’’ Daenerys says as a way to compliment Sansa. When Sansa doesn’t answer, she gives Tyrion a furtive look. He encourages her to speak again, ‘’Winterfell is lovely, Lady Stark. Thank you for your hospitality.’’ 

Sansa looks at her up and down. Daenerys feels small under Sansa’s imposing height and cold eyes.

‘’It is my brother you should thank, Your Grace.’’ With that, Sansa leaves. 

Daenerys sighs. Tyrion gives her an apologetic look. 

Sansa retreats to her office. Jon knocks and comes in as she is reading a parchment. 

‘’Lord Glover wishes us good fortune, but he and his men will stay in Deepwood Motte.’’ She throws the parchment on the table. ‘’He was loyal to you.’’ 

‘’I have done what needed to be done to give us a chance to live. I do not regret it.’’

‘’Tell me, Jon. Did you bend the knee to save the North or because you love her?’’

Jon says nothing. That is all Sansa needs as confirmation.

‘’You gave up your crown for your people. Would she do the same?’’

Daenerys knocks on the door, preventing Jon from answering. She enters the room, greeting them both. 

Sansa speaks in a low tone, ‘’The North is focused on its new ruler while the Dead are marching towards us. We are destabilized. It better not cost us our lives.’’ 

‘’I will not let it,’’ Daenerys says implacably. 

Sansa looks her up and down and leaves abruptly, leaving Jon to stew in his anger.

Upon seeing Daenerys, Jon takes a deep breath and gets closer to her. Now isn’t the right time to tell him. Pressing matters are waiting. Before he gets too close, she tells him, ‘’Jaime Lannister is here.’’ 

In bed, Sansa cannot get Daenerys out of her head. Everything the Dragon Queen does causes a reaction deep inside her, one Sansa has never known before. She can only assume it is profound hatred. The way Daenerys walks so elegantly and confidently through Winterfell. Her friendly words, her compliments, as if she hadn’t taken the North’s independence. Even Cersei didn’t consume her thoughts like this. Sansa finds comfort in the thought that the North will not come easily to Daenerys. The North has been betrayed too many times by southerners. Sansa has been betrayed more than enough by empty words coming from pretty mouths. It will not happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to update every sunday before the new got eps!


	3. Groundwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your kudos, your comments and your messages on tumblr motivate me to write and make my day!!! thank you!!!

Daenerys sits at the Great Hall table, Sansa and Jon on either side of her. Jaime Lannister stands in front of them, asking to fight by their side.

Daenerys starts, ‘’You have caused me much hardship in my life, Kingslayer. I lived in exile, constantly fearing murder. I knew no security. I was left alone with my brother, a man who sold me to a Khal in the hope of taking back the Iron Throne. We have been on opposites sides since I first drew breath. Now, you ask me to trust you.’’ 

Jaime inhales, uneasy.

‘’You’re right. We can’t trust him. He attacked my father in the street. He tried to destroy my family as he destroyed yours,’’ Sansa adds. 

Daenerys is afraid she will have a new disagreement with Sansa. She hadn’t finished her speech, hadn’t told Sansa nor Jaime that she knew why Jaime had betrayed Aerys. She hadn’t yet expressed that she knew how mad, how cruel her father was and how worse Westeros would have been had he lived longer. Before she can voice her opinion, Brienne gets up eagerly and addresses her.

‘’Your Grace, you don’t know me well, but I know Ser Jaime. He is a man of honor. I was his captor once, but when we were both taken prisoner and the men holding us tried to force themselves on me, Ser Jaime defended me. And lost his hand because of it.’’ 

Daenerys barely breathes. Brienne’s words bring painful memories back. No one was there to help her, then. Not even Viserys. 

Brienne turns to Sansa, ‘’Without him, my Lady, you wouldn’t be alive. Ser Jaime armored me and sent me to find you and bring you home. Because he’d sworn an oath to your mother.’’

Sansa inhales at the mention of her mother and looks down. When she raises her head again, she says, ‘’You vouch for him. You would fight beside him.’’

‘’I do. I would,’’ Brienne responds. 

Sansa nods, ‘’I trust you with my life. If you trust him with yours, we should let him stay.’’

Daenerys looks at Sansa with a controlled expression of shock. A pleasant surprise, as it will not give Sansa another reason to hate Daenerys. _Sansa already has enough of those_ , Daenerys thinks.

‘’If it weren’t for you, I would not have my children. If you hadn’t ended my father’s life, Westeros would have been nothing but ashes. I will not thank you for your betrayal. Nor will I punish you for it. I will allow you to fight with us. We need all the men we can gather,’’ Daenerys states.

Sansa stares at Daenerys, careful to hide her surprise. She had expected Daenerys to burn him alive. Nothing less.

Jaime bows his head in gratefulness. ‘’Thank you, Your Grace.’’ He pauses. ‘’I have come with a warning. Cersei has no intention of sending her army to help you. She has the Golden Company and Euron Greyjoy’s fleet at her side. The last time I spoke to her, she planned to wait until you were weakened by the Others. Once she notices my absence, it is possible that she will choose to attack, since I can’t offer information about a plan I know nothing of.’’

Sansa turns her head towards Daenerys and Jon. ‘’You never should have trusted Cersei.’’ 

Daenerys’s lips form a small smirk when she answers, ‘’Who says I trusted her?’’ 

This time, despite her best efforts, Sansa’s surprise peaks through her features.

‘’I have left a few men as spies in King’s Landing. They have already informed me that Cersei payed the Golden Company. When she plans on attacking us, I will know. They will make their way back to us before Cersei reaches Winterfell. Lord Howland Reed will fight for us as well, and we will ambush Cersei in the Neck. Half of our armies will remain here to protect Winterfell should the need arise. That leaves more than enough men to fight the Usurper. Drogon and Rhaegal will help us destroy our enemies faster. Then, we can join our forces again in Winterfell in preparation for the Night King.’’ 

Sansa has to recognize her assumptions about Daenerys may be false. Silence fills the room. 

Sansa nods before expressing her approval, ‘’Very well.’’ 

Daenerys calls a small council meeting after the Great Hall one. Sansa is invited and sits at Daenerys’s right. 

Missandei, Grey Worm and Jorah are introduced to Jon and Sansa. Tyrion and Varys also have a seat at the table. 

Daenerys opens the small council, ‘’We are here to discuss strategies in the upcoming war against Cersei. That war will no doubt occur soon, and if we don’t consider it, we will have no resources left to fight the Night King.’’ 

‘’We should send men to Lord Reed immediately. He can teach them how to fight in the woods,’’ Sansa offers. ‘’Your Grace,’’ she amends. 

‘’Yes, we should. Tell me, is it true that Lord Reed’s castle moves?’’ Daenerys can’t stop herself. She had heard tales, but it seemed too incongruous to be true. Then again, so were live dragons a few years back. 

Sansa barely smiles, but Daenerys notices it. Sansa’s smile isn’t a mockery. It is the first sincere smile Daenerys has seen on Sansa’s face.

Jon answers, ‘’It is true, Your Grace.’’ Daenerys smiles softly. 

‘’Won’t the dragons burn the woods down, my Queen? How will they see the Usurper’s armies?’’ Missandei asks. 

‘’Our men will attack them in the woods and force them to abandon the cover of the trees. Men will already be fighting in the woods while others wait for our enemies where the forest ends. When the dragons have a clear view, they will burn them,’’ Daenerys answers. Tyrion nods. 

‘’All that is well, but how will we feed the men and the dragons?’’ Sansa requests. 

‘’I will hunt,’’ replies Daenerys.


	4. Acclimation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all of your kudos and comments and messages on tumblr!! 
> 
> i have finished writing this fic and it has 8 chapters! let me know if you would like me to update more than once a week :-)

A day later, Daenerys’s bloodriders inform her that Rhaegal and Drogon have barely been eating. Sansa observes her talking and sees her frown in concern. She makes her way up to Daenerys. 

‘’Is anything the matter?’’ 

Daenerys turns around, surprised to hear Sansa’s voice. 

‘’The dragons are barely eating.’’ 

Sansa nods gravely. ‘’Is there something wrong with them? We haven’t seen dragons in a long while, but perhaps our maester could tend to them.’’ 

Sansa catches herself genuinely caring for the dragons, which is odd. _They must remind me of Lady_ , she tells herself.

Daenerys doesn’t let herself think Sansa is being kind. After all, the North needs Rhaegal and Drogon for the war to come. Sansa is foresighted. Surely, her interest in the dragon’s wellbeing is related to their usefulness in the war against the dead. 

‘’I’m afraid they don’t like the North. They have a hard time seeing its beauty, unlike me,’’ Daenerys locks eyes with Sansa as she says it and arbors a small smile. The compliment was out of her mouth before she knew it. 

Sansa lowers her head and blushes. She can’t remember the last time a compliment got to her. For some reason she can’t explain, she hopes the compliment was sincere. She isn’t foolish enough to believe so. Meanwhile, Daenerys assumes the new color on Sansa’s face is from the cold. 

‘’I was about to visit my children. You are welcome to accompany me, if you desire.’’ Daenerys expects Sansa to rebuff her, for most were scared of her children. She extends the invitation nonetheless to be polite. 

‘’I would like that,’’ Sansa replies in a sincere tone. 

When they get near the dragons, Daenerys pets their scales and smiles, happy to be reunited with them.

Sansa keeps a respectful distance. It pains Daenerys that Sansa might be scared of her children. 

‘’There is nothing for you to be scared of,’’ Daenerys tells her truthfully.

‘’It isn’t fear, it’s awe.’’ 

Daenerys smiles brightly at that. It is the first time Sansa sees Daenerys smile with her teeth. Her breath catches at the sight. Sansa tells herself the dragons caused that reaction.

‘’Which one is Drogon?’’ Sansa asks as she slowly steps closer to them. She might not be scared of them, but she knows their power, and she’d rather not be burned alive because she startled them. 

‘’This,’’ Daenerys says as she pets Drogon, ‘’is Drogon.’’ 

‘’That would make you Rhaegal,’’ Sansa says to the other dragon. Rhaegal’s head gets closer to her, as a dog smelling her would. She stretches out her hand and Rhaegal makes her caress the space between his nostrils. The scales are smooth and sharp altogether and they shine thanks to the winter sun. It is a wonderful sight and a wonderful feeling. 

Sansa’s incredulous smile makes Daenerys smile even brighter. Dragons knew friends from foes. This was a good sign. It meant Daenerys was right to trust the North and to want to be Sansa’s friend. 

‘’It’s a pleasure meeting you, Rhaegal. You, too, Drogon,’’ Sansa says as she gives a quick look towards Drogon, anxious to return her gaze to Rhaegal with whom she feels a peculiar connection. ‘’I’m Sansa.’’ 

Sansa reluctantly removes her palm from Rhaegal’s scales when she remembers that he and his brother have barely eaten since they arrived in the North. As of the same mind, Daenerys chooses this moment to say, ‘’I should go, before the hunger affects them too much.’’ 

Sansa nods. ‘’I hope they find enough to satisfy them. I also hope you find enough food for everyone.’’ 

‘’I will do everything I can to ensure that I do.’’ 

Sansa gives her an infinitely small smile.

Since it’s Rhaegal’s and Sansa’s first meeting, Daenerys doesn’t ask Sansa if she wants to ride him. She doesn’t want to push Sansa into doing anything she might be uncomfortable with, anything that might be too soon to do — and it might be too soon for Rhaegal to accept Sansa riding him, too. She wouldn’t put her child in that position, nor would she risk Sansa’s safety. 

Before she knows it, Daenerys can’t see Sansa’s red hair amidst the snow anymore. She finds she misses the reassuring landmark. She comes back with a considerable amount of food found near the woods some hours later. It strikes her that she is glad to reunite with Winterfell.

It is late and Sansa is still in her office, trying to think of battle strategies that could be useful in the Great war. Exhausted, she closes her eyes to refresh her mind. It bothers her that Daenerys always resurfaces when she closes her eyes. She wishes she could have a moment of peace, a relief from her face. The face that gives them a chance to win the wars to come. She tries to reconstruct this afternoon’s scene, when Daenerys was surrounded by her children and when Sansa had made her smile as bright as the moon. She knows Daenerys can be lethal in battle, but she hadn’t expected her smile to be the same. A smile that brings so much hope it is painful. When Sansa sees Daenerys, she can almost believe they will come out of this winter alive.


	5. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to publish the next chapter today to help us all cope with the MESS that was yesterday's ep djsknfds i know it's very soon but i hope you like it!

It has been a week since Sansa met the dragons. She can still see them with her eyes closed. It might be silly, but when they fly above the castle, they screech right above her chambers, which makes Sansa think they are greeting her. It brings her safety in these uncertain times. 

She is still focused on Daenerys, on her rule of the North — her control of the North. In addition to hunting with Drogon and Rhaegal, Daenerys has sent men to hunt and bring food back. It is the least she could do, in Sansa’s opinion. Even so, when Daenerys resurfaces, which is often, it is rarely in a negative light. 

When Sansa arrives in the Godswood, Jon and Daenerys are already there. Bran is looking directly into the weirwood’s eyes. After a few seconds, he looks at them. 

‘’We don’t have much time. The Great War will be harder than you could have ever imagined. The Night King has your dragon, Viserion. He is ice and death and the Night King rides him.’’

‘’Are you certain?’’ Daenerys can’t help but ask.

Bran nods. Daenerys blinks rapidly to hide her tears. _Now is not the time_. 

Sansa’s heart pangs at the sight.

‘’I must speak with my advisors,’’ Daenerys says before leaving. Sansa doesn’t blame her. Daenerys’s grief is no doubt heavy, especially since there is a chance she might lose her other children as well as many close friends and her people. 

On her way to the castle, Sansa is glad to see her sister. She shows Arya the dragonglass dagger Davos has brought her. Arya gives her a few tips on how to use it. She is grateful, though she hopes she never has to use it. The conversation inevitably centers around Daenerys.

‘’I’ve met the dragons,’’ Sansa says with a smirk. 

‘’Are you serious? How was it?’’ 

‘’Mesmerizing.’’ 

Arya exhales in a playful way before she says, ‘’I’m the one who has always loved Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen and dragons, and you meet them before me. I knew life was unfair, but this is the worst.’’

Sansa playfully scoffs and Arya chuckles. 

‘’If you asked, I’m sure Daenerys would let you see them,’’ Sansa informs Arya.

‘’Then why am I still here with you?’’ Arya laughs and leaves, but not before squeezing Sansa’s arm as a form of goodbye. 

The night has fallen hours ago. Sansa can’t sleep. There is so much left to do, to prepare. Daenerys is here. The Night King is coming. Cersei is coming. Death is coming. 

She decides to take a walk in an effort to clear her mind. When she gets close to the passage that overlooks the yard, she recognizes Daenerys’s silhouette in the distance. She gets closer until she sees the tears falling on Daenerys’s cheeks. It pains her to see Daenerys like this. She stops when she is at Daenerys’s side. Daenerys finally notices that someone is there and is prepared to tell them to leave her alone until she sees it’s Sansa. She says nothing and turns her gaze back to the yard. 

‘’If you need to talk, I am here for you. If not, I am still here.’’ 

Daenerys nods slightly to show Sansa that she understood. She takes a deep breath.

‘’I saw Viserion die. I saw him get struck by the Night King’s ice arrow and crash into the ice, sink below it. And there was nothing I could do. I failed him. I put him in danger, and I will put my other children in danger soon. What kind of mother am I?’’ 

‘’One who wants to give her children a chance to live past this winter.’’ 

Daenerys scoffs. 

Sansa continues, ‘’Because of Viserion, because of you, lives have been saved. That is not something to forget.’’ 

‘’I can’t forget. His blood stained the snow, he screeched in pain and all I did was watch. Your brother told us Viserion isn’t truly dead. He is an ice dragon. He is our enemy. When I watch him die again, it will be by my own hand.’’ 

Sansa doesn’t know what to respond. She would be heartbroken if she were in the same situation. She turns her head towards Daenerys. All she can offer is, ‘’I’m sorry you have to go through that.’’ 

Sansa sees the purple eyes gleam in the night. The moonlight makes Daenerys glow. She is radiant, even in her grief. Sansa can’t help but imagine how otherworldly Daenerys’s beauty would be were she to smile while the moon blessed her.

Daenerys locks eyes with her, ‘’Thank you.’’

Before she knows it, Sansa’s hand is gently wiping Daenerys’s cheeks. The skin is soft, welcoming. Sansa feels her heart skip a beat. She has never been more aware of anything else. The threat looming over them seems unimportant when she touches Daenerys. She can _feel_ Daenerys through her fingers. She feels her skin, of course, but she feels more than that. It is overwhelming. Heat creeps to her cheeks as she removes her hand from Daenerys’s face. 

‘’Good night, Daenerys.’’  
  
‘’Good night, Sansa.’’ 

When Sansa walks to her chambers, she is deeply shaken. For the first time in her life, that sentiment is positive. She can still feel Daenerys's tears on her hand long after she wiped them.


	6. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for the kudos and comments!!!! love you all!

 

Daenerys enters the library and sees Sansa and Brienne. ’’Lady Sansa, I was hoping we could speak alone,’’ Daenerys says in a tender tone. 

Sansa has been avoiding Daenerys this past week. She feared the way she felt that night, close to Daenerys. At the same time, she feared Daenerys would tell her how out of line she acted that night — behaving so intimately, touching Daenerys and calling her by her name. Still, she motions for Brienne to leave them alone. Brienne bows and leaves. 

‘’We have been through many similar hardships in our lives.’’ Daenerys tries to hide her tentative tone. 

‘’Sad thing to have in common,’’ Sansa says with a small smile.

‘’We have other things in common. We’ve both known what it means to lead people who aren’t inclined to accept a woman’s rule, and we’ve both done a damn good job of it from what I can tell,’’ Daenerys smiles. Sansa does, too, allowing herself to be proud. 

‘’And yet I can’t help but feel you dislike me. Why is that?’’ She pauses. ‘’Your brother.’’ 

‘’He loves you, you know that.’’ 

‘’Does that bother you?’’

‘’Men do stupid things for women. They’re easily manipulated.’’ 

Daenerys inhales. A part of her wishes there was another reason why Jon’s love bothered Sansa. 

‘’All my life I’ve known one goal: the Iron Throne. Taking it back from the people who destroyed my family and almost destroyed yours. My war was against them. Until your brother visited me in Dragonstone. Now I’m here. Half a world away. Fighting the North’s war, alongside it. Tell me, who manipulated whom?’’ Daenerys explains with sincerity. 

Sansa can read Daenerys’s eyes as if they were an old, familiar book. She chuckles and lowers her head as she smiles. 

‘’I should have thanked you, the moment you arrived. That was a mistake.’’

Without a thought, Daenerys reaches for Sansa’s hand with her own. When their hands touch on the table, Daenerys _knows_. She understands that she can’t hide behind her illusions anymore. Her hand is prickly, she is aware of every single atom in it. Sansa’s hand is soft, welcoming, appeasing. Her feelings are all too real, and, this time, she understands them. She had caught those feelings when Sansa reassured her that night, but she had been too stricken with grief to fully gather the meaning of those feelings. The situation they are in is precarious; the North has not taken to Daenerys, Cersei will attack them soon, as will the Night King, and Jon loves her. Jon loves her, and Daenerys is falling for his sister. She hadn’t seen Jon alone recently. She hadn’t sought him out for fear that his bruised ego would hinder their preparation against their enemies. Now, with the realization that the closeness she wishes to share with Sansa goes beyond friendship, she must tell him his affections are not reciprocated. It is a risk, but she won’t let his reaction affect their chance of survival. She can’t. 

‘’I’m here because I want us to live. I know your brother is true to his word. He is the second man I can say that about,’’ Daenerys says, and it’s true. Jon is honorable, kind, trustworthy. His fatal flaw is that he isn’t Sansa. 

‘’Who was the first?’’ Sansa can’t help being curious. She hadn’t known Daenerys this way. She had been too caught up in her perceptions and her bitterness. Being this close to the real Daenerys makes Sansa want to spend time with her, to know her for who she truly is.

‘’Someone much taller,’’ Daenerys japes. Sansa laughs, and Daenerys’s smile grows wider as she hears what she knows is her new favorite sound. 

Sansa bites her lip. She hadn’t laughed in a long time and she hadn’t expected the person to make her laugh to be Daenerys. Laughter seems strange on her lips, like an old acquaintance resurfacing in her life. She hopes she can get accustomed to her own laughter soon, for she missed it. 

‘’What happens afterwards?’’ Sansa asks, worry tinting her face. ‘’We defeat the Dead, we destroy Cersei, what happens then?’’ Everyone leaves. By death or by choice. It has been a few weeks since she has met Daenerys. If this exchange is any indicator, Sansa feels she will quickly grow fond of Daenerys. She doesn’t want to get attached and then suffer her absence. She doesn’t think she is strong enough to lose another person she cherishes. She loves her family wholeheartedly; she might suffer their deaths. With Daenerys, she has a choice. She can choose to get closer to her and suffer even more, or she can choose to keep her distance. 

‘’I take the Iron Throne and we make the world a better place.’’  
  
‘’What about the North? It was taken from us. We took it back, we said we would never bow to anyone else again. What about the North?’’ Sansa says more harshly than she anticipated, but this is her _home_.

‘’The only thing I could always count on was my pride. When I was in exile, when I had nothing, when I was sold and defiled, I still had my name. I had my house, our words, Fire and Blood, our history. The Iron Throne was my birthright. I was a dragon. The last dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon; when I walked into Drogo’s pyre with dragon eggs and Jorah thought I would die, I gave birth instead. As I spend more time with the North, I understand how my pride has lead me here. I owe a great deal to it. I meant it when I told you I wanted to rule a fairer world. I also must acknowledge that I wanted to rule the Seven Kingdoms because of my pride. Retaking everything that was taken from my family, taking revenge against those who betrayed us, showing the power of the last Targaryen tempted me. My pride isn’t worth the wellbeing of our people. Not to say sitting in the Iron Throne won’t be satisfactory,’’ Daenerys japes, and Sansa laughs again. ‘’The North is under a more than capable ruler. You need me to survive the winter. You don’t need me to rule the North.’’ Sansa squeezes Daenerys’s hand. 

‘’We need each other to change the world for the better. We will need you after the winter, too.’’

Daenerys’s eyes soften. Sansa swears she has never seen eyes more beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this scene is like. almost the same as in the show sajdsknf but it had so much potential and they RUINED IT 
> 
> i will post chapter 7 later in the week! prob wednesday :-)


	7. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, a new update! only one chapter left after that!

The next morning, the first thing Daenerys does when she wakes is find Jon. When he proves more difficult to find than she anticipated, she is glad to encounter Arya. 

‘’Arya, have you seen Jon?’’

‘’In the crypts.’’

‘’Would you mind finding him and telling him to meet me when he can? I know the crypts are for the Starks. I wouldn’t want to intrude.’’ 

Arya is pleasantly surprised by Daenerys’s respect of this Stark custom, which is why she agrees to help her. 

Daenerys anxiously waits for Jon to find her in the library. The library seemed welcoming to her after the moment she shared with Sansa. It gave her more courage to tell Jon the truth. She is pacing when Jon enters. 

‘’You wished to see me?’’ 

‘’Yes. I fear what I have to say will be unpleasant to hear,’’ Daenerys starts. Jon doesn’t waver. 

‘’The night we shared brought me comfort when I needed it. This is as far as I wish to go. I want us to remain good friends and allies, but I can’t pretend to want anything resembling a marriage between us… I’m sorry. Know that I never wanted to hurt you. I will never use the love you have for me in order to manipulate you. I hope you know me well enough to realize that. I know you are a good man and I trust you. I hope you can still trust me as well. ’’

It hurts to see Jon’s face as she expresses herself, but it has to be said. Jon swallows.

‘’I do trust you. You could have pretended to love me, but you didn’t. Even if you had much to lose by telling me the truth. Besides, your truth makes it easier to tell you mine.’’ 

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. Jon takes a deep breath.

‘’Bran told me something I wished to be false, but Samwell has evidence that confirms it. Everyone knows about Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. What was hidden, though, is that Lyanna gave birth to Rhaegar’s child while at the Tower of Joy. When Ned Stark found his sister dying in a pool of her own blood, she made him promise to keep her son safe. Ned Stark took the boy and raised him as his bastard.’’ 

Daenerys’s eyes widen in comprehension. ‘’Are you certain?’’ 

‘’Unfortunately,’’ Jon answers.

Daenerys feels as though a rug has been pulled from under her feet. Her lifelong goal is being taken away from her within a second by a man she trusts, a man who never wanted the Iron Throne. The goal she has fought for, sacrificed and suffered for, awarded to someone who never gave the Iron Throne a second thought. A man who will sit on the Iron Throne simply because he is a man, even if he is younger than her. Even if he is her nephew and a bastard. Anger creeps in her. 

‘’That makes you the last male heir to the Iron Throne.’’ She closes her eyes and immediately sees the people who followed her to the ends of the world, the people she loves and who love her. She breathes in, trying to recompose herself. Now is not the time to be selfish. She needs to think about her people. What will happen to _them_? ‘’I ask that you take my people in and treat them as your own.’’ 

Jon furrows his brows. He closes the gap between them and takes her hands in his. ‘’I have no intention of claiming the Iron Throne. Titles mean nothing to me. I only want us to survive the long night.’’ 

‘’And afterwards?’’ 

‘’If we survive, it will be enough for me to know we are safe from the Night King.’’

Touched, Daenerys wishes it was enough for her, too; but blue eyes and red hair resurface. 

‘’You will be a good Queen to the Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys. Better than I could ever be.’’ 

Daenerys hugs him before he can see the tears in her eyes. 

In the doorway, Sansa witnesses the scene. Her heart sinks. Jealousy gets a hold of her for the first time in years, yet she recognizes the feeling. She wishes she were the one holding Daenerys. She can imagine Daenerys’s arms around her, the feeling of the long silver hair on her shoulder, Daenerys’s smell — soft, reassuring —, the feeling of Daenerys’s cheek on her own. She shakes herself out of her reverie. Is it possible that she is jealous of Jon? It is not a possibility. It’s reality. In any case, she mustn’t let her mind wander there. Daenerys and Jon love each other and they both deserve happiness.

During the small council, Sansa focuses on the matter at hand. This is not the time to think about Daenerys and Jon. 

‘’Bran warned us about the dead in the crypts. They might rise when the Night King comes. We need soldiers to defend the people who can’t fight and are hiding in the crypts if that happens,’’ Jon says. 

‘’If my Queen allows it, we can spare some Unsullied,’’ Grey Worm offers.

Daenerys nods her approval.

‘’Missandei, Tyrion, Varys and the rest of my people who are ill suited for war will be in the crypts as well,’’ Daenerys states. 

‘’There isn’t enough place in the crypts for your people,’’ Sansa counters. 

‘’It will not be comfortable, but surely they can fit,’’ Daenerys says in a harsh tone.

‘’I have promised my people safety in the crypts,’’ Sansa affirms.   


‘’So have I. Is there anywhere else my people can be safe?’’ 

Sansa shakes her head.  
  
‘’I see. You do not think my people as valuable as yours,’’ Daenerys expresses angrily.

Sansa seems taken aback by that statement, which gives Daenerys the opportunity to say, ‘’I cannot accept that.’’ With that, Daenerys leaves the library before she says anything she will regret in anger. Tyrion carries on the meeting.

In the evening, Sansa knocks on Daenerys’s door.

‘’May I come in? Please?’’ Sansa asks. Daenerys lets her in. Sansa fidgets with her hands. 

‘’Our people are worth the same,’’ Sansa says. She hopes Daenerys can sense the sincerity of her tone. 

‘’It doesn’t appear to be so,’’ Daenerys responds in a clipped tone.

‘’The North has always relied on itself. We have been betrayed too many times. We are a recluse people. Weary of outsiders. We owe our lives to self preservation. That blinded me. I’m sorry. I know we must stand together.’’

‘’Do you?’’ 

‘’I do. I swear I do. This mistake will not happen again.’’ 

Daenerys nods. ‘’And what will be done for the safety of my people? I will not let them be a target for the Night King.’’ 

‘’They won’t be. They can stay in the crypts. It will not be comfortable with so many of us there, but safety trumps comfort. I will be in the crypts as well and I will see to them.’’ 

‘’Very well.’’

Sansa grabs Daenerys’s hand, ‘’Thank you for trusting me.’’ 

Daenerys’s instincts tell her trusting Sansa is the right thing to do. Her instincts rarely fail her. She squeezes Sansa’s hand. 

‘’I hope you know that you have my trust as well,’’ Sansa adds while staring into Daenerys’s eyes. 

Daenerys offers her a smile, ‘’I am glad to hear it.’’


	8. Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the final chapter can lift your spirits after last night's episode!!

A week later, Tyrion finds Sansa in her office to tell her that Theon Greyjoy is in the Great Hall. Sansa hurries to find him. Daenerys is already there; no doubt she greeted Theon. Sansa stops in her tracks, taking Theon in. He is really there, after all this time, after all they have endured.

‘’Lady Sansa, I’d like to fight for Winterfell, if you’ll let me.’’ 

Sansa runs to him and hugs him tightly. Tears form in her eyes as Theon grabs her in return. She closes her eyes to acknowledge the feeling. 

Daenerys is touched by the scene she witnesses. A bit jealous, too. Will she ever get to hug Sansa? 

When Sansa opens her eyes, she sees Daenerys watching her, then quickly looking away. When she lets go of Theon, she is not surprised to feel the desire to hug Daenerys just as tightly — if not tighter. She has come to accept the way she feels about Daenerys. Her heart beats too loudly anytime she sees Daenerys. She can’t escape the agreeable rush of love that overcomes her in presence of Daenerys. There is no way to ignore it. No way to escape it. It feels good, even. Until she remembers Jon.

Sansa is grateful when Jon comes in. It prevents her from dwelling on what could be with Daenerys. 

‘’The Night King is close. The Great War will begin during this very night,’’ Jon informs them. 

Daenerys and Sansa hold their breath. Tyrion leaves to gather everyone needed to plan a strategy. Fifteen minutes later, Bran, Brienne, Jaime, Theon, Jorah, Daenerys, Aggo, Kovarro, Varys, Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm, Lyanna, Jon, Sansa and Arya are gathered in the Great Hall. 

‘’We need to draw out the Night King,’’ Jon says. 

Bran speaks, ’’He’s after me. I can lure him in the Godswood.’’

‘’That is out of the question,’’ Sansa exclaims as Arya and Jon firmly say, ‘’No.’’

‘’It is the only way. He wants to kill me. If he can’t find me, he will stay hidden and safe while his army destroys everything,’’ Bran continues. 

‘’He won’t know how to find you,’’ Jaime says. 

Bran pulls his sleeve up to show his forearm. There is an odd mark on it. 

‘’He marked me. He knows where I am at all times.’’ 

‘’And you’ll fight him by yourself?’’ Jaime adds. 

‘’He won’t be alone,’’ Theon says in an affirmative voice. 

Sansa looks at him with a mix of gratefulness and worry. 

Jon has no choice but to agree.

‘’The North’s forces will be the front line. We know the threat best. A part of the Dothraki will accompany them. The Unsullied will guard the castle’s entrance. If it comes to it, they are our best chance to stop the dead from entering Winterfell. A handful of them will be in the crypts, should the dead Starks rise. The rest of the Dothraki will be inside the gate walls as our last defense line. They will fight to ensure the dead do not reach the crypts. The Ironborn will defend Bran in the Godswood. Daenerys and I will burn as many dead as we can on dragonback,’’ Jon states. 

Everyone nods to show they understand the plan. Not much hope can be seen in their faces, though. Daenerys ends the meeting. 

When the Great Hall is empty, Sansa notices Brienne is waiting to speak to her. 

‘’My Lady, I have news.’’

Brienne’s face isn’t grim, which piques Sansa’s interest even more. She urges Brienne to continue. 

‘’I am a knight.’’ Brienne doesn’t try to keep her smile hidden. 

Sansa had been taught that women could not be knights. She also knew a knight could make a knight. She doesn’t need to ask Brienne to know who knighted her. 

Sansa gives Brienne a warm smile, ‘’I can think of no one more deserving of the title.’’ She makes her way to Brienne and embraces her. 

The words and the hug touch Brienne deeply. ’’Thank you, my Lady.’’ 

‘’Does it mean I must call you ‘Ser’ now?’’ Sansa teases, smiling. 

‘’It does, my Lady.’’

‘’Good. ‘Ser Brienne’ sounds perfect.’’

Brienne smiles again before taking her leave. 

The night comes all too soon. It hasn’t been more than two hours since the darkness has fallen when the horns sound. Sansa takes a sharp intake of breath upon hearing it. The sound makes it all sink in. She might die. If she survives, the possibility that she will lose the people she loves is all too real. Will she ever see her sister, her brothers again? Daenerys? They will perhaps all be dead by the dawn. Daenerys could die without knowing Sansa loves her. Sansa cannot think of anyone else she would rather spend her last night with. It is a risk, Sansa knows, but it is one she is willing to take. One she must take.

Minutes later, Sansa knocks on Daenerys’s door. Daenerys opens, surprised, relieved, pleased all at once. There is no one else Daenerys wants to spend her last night with. If Sansa hadn’t knocked on her door, Daenerys would have come to her. 

‘’May I come in?’’ Sansa asks her.

‘’Of course.’’ Daenerys makes way for Sansa to enter and then closes the door. 

‘’I know Jon loves you. You love him, too, but —‘’ 

‘’I don’t love Jon,’’ Daenerys interrupts without meaning to. She especially doesn’t want Sansa to think that. 

‘’You don't?’’ Sansa hadn’t anticipated this. She simply wanted to let Daenerys know before it was too late. Sometimes, late at night, she foolishly hoped Daenerys would return her feelings. She hung onto the smallest chance that Daenerys would feel the same, she wanted to believe in that chance, but couldn’t bring herself to. Daenerys’s words already exceed her expectations. _She doesn’t love Jon, but that doesn’t mean she loves you._

‘’I am not in love with Jon. I doubt I ever will be,’’ Daenerys responds. She bursts to tell Sansa the reason why she can’t love Jon. 

‘’Sansa —‘’

‘’Daenerys —‘’ 

They both start at the same time. 

After a shared chuckle, Daenerys motions for Sansa to talk first. 

‘’Please, listen until the end.’’ Sansa pauses. Daenerys nods as she sits down. ‘’When you first came here, I hated you, or so I thought. I’ve come to realize I hated the idea of you. I had constructed a version of you in my mind, based on my previous experiences. You occupied my every thought. I didn’t know then what I know now. I never expected you to make your way through me as you did. I learned myself as I learned you. If you let me, I would spend the rest of my life learning you. You will perhaps shun me. Death may find us too soon. I do not know what tomorrow brings. The only thing I know is that I love you, Daenerys.’’ 

Daenerys’s eyes fill with tears. She couldn’t have hoped for anything more. She smiles, leaves her chair and walks to Sansa. She puts the palm of her hand on Sansa’s cheek. 

‘’Nothing in the world could make me happier.’’ 

‘’Not even defeating the Night King?’’ Sansa teases. 

Daenerys laughs softly, ‘’I love you.’’ 

Sansa smiles and leans down to kiss Daenerys. The kiss is slow, deliberate. It is as if their lips were waiting for each other. They fit perfectly, ice and fire, on the edge of the world. Sansa brings Daenerys closer by putting a hand on Daenerys’s back and another on the small of her waist. Daenerys makes her way from Sansa’s cheek to Sansa’s hair. Sansa lets a moan escape before biting Daenerys’s lower lip. No one else could ever feel this good. Kissing Daenerys feels _right_. They make their way to Daenerys’s bed. Daenerys lays on her back, Sansa on top of her. Sansa starts to kiss Daenerys’s neck, which prompts Daenerys to breathe heavily. Sansa makes her way down Daenerys’s neck and stops. 

Daenerys looks at her, ‘’We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,’’ she says as she caresses Sansa’s hair. 

‘’I want to. I just… I don’t know how,’’ Sansa admits. 

‘’Oh.’’ Daenerys smiles reassuringly. ‘’Would you like me to show you?’’

‘’Yes.’’ 

Daenerys kisses Sansa with all her fire’s passion and shifts her so that she is on top of Sansa. She kisses Sansa’s neck sloppily, playfully biting and licking. 

‘’Please tell me if you want me to stop,’’ Daenerys says. 

‘’I will,’’ Sansa assures her. 

Daenerys begins to undo Sansa’s clothing, careful to check in with Sansa by taking her time. When Sansa’s scars are revealed, Daenerys trails them with kisses. It sends shivers down Sansa’s spine. Daenerys kisses her further down until she reaches her wetness. Sansa gasps. Daenerys licks her folds slowly at first, then taps her sweet spot with her tongue. Daenerys stops when she inserts a finger inside Sansa, ‘’Is this alright?’’ 

‘’Yes,’’ Sansa breathes. 

Daenerys goes back to Sansa’s sweet spot, sucks it and circles it while moving her finger inside Sansa. Sansa moans loudly. Her cheeks are flushed as the warmth spreads to her whole body. She feels the pleasure rising inside her and rocks her hips to increase the feeling. Daenerys cups Sansa’s breast and pinches her nipple, which is enough to send Sansa to the edge. Daenerys keeps her rhythm and Sansa cries out in pleasure for the first time in her life. Daenerys kisses her thighs as Sansa comes down from her orgasm and catches her breath. 

She sits to be able to kiss Daenerys. She can feel Daenerys’s smile through the kiss. She starts to undress Daenerys as fast as she can. When she sees Daenerys’s breasts, Sansa has the urge to kiss them and lick them, so she does. Daenerys’s moans are delicious to her ears. She then continues to undress Daenerys. To make things easier, Daenerys lays on her back. Sansa does as Daenerys did. She fingers Daenerys while circling her sweet spot for a bit before starting to move her finger inside Daenerys, which makes her moan louder. Sansa sucks her sweet spot and, without thinking, starts to flick her tongue over Daenerys’s sweet spot. Daenerys arches her back and screams. 

When she has had time to cool off, Daenerys teases,‘’Not bad for a woman who didn’t know how to please another woman.’’

Sansa laughs, ‘’I’m glad I could satisfy you.’’ 

It is Daenerys’s turn to laugh. As if satisfaction could ever begin to describe what being with Sansa feels like. 

Sansa rests her head upon Daenerys’s breast and puts her hand across Daenerys’s stomach. Daenerys puts her hand atop Sansa’s. She kisses Sansa’s hair and plays with it with her other hand.

‘’I wish I could hurt everyone who has ever hurt you,’’ Daenerys says seriously. 

Sansa raises her head to kiss Daenerys. ‘’Thank you. For everything.’’

‘’There is nothing to thank me for.’’

After a comfortable silence, Sansa speaks, ‘’I have never been this warm.’’ 

Daenerys snuggles closer to her. The dead are coming. They will enjoy every second they can spend together before then. They are together now and they will be together when the Night King comes, and after he is defeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can assume that, were this fic to continue, they would win the Great War and the Last War, daenerys WOULD NOT burn king's landing and therefore would not be killed, the north would be independent with sansa queen in the north and they would get married and rule the seven kingdoms. woohoo!!
> 
> thank you so much for sticking with me and this story for so long, i hope you liked this chapter and i love you all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback is welcome and you can find me at modeans3.tumblr.com :-)


End file.
